


Eggsellency

by WyvernQuill



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Banter, Digital Art, Easter, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Humor, just a silly drawing with an even sillier drabble attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernQuill/pseuds/WyvernQuill
Summary: "Oh,honestly,Romana!" The Doctor bristled. "Sometimes I think you have no trust in my judgement whatsoever!"There was genuine hurt in his voice - or at least as genuine as his drama queen tendencies allowed - but Romana couldn't quite take him seriously, for some reason that evaded her at the moment.The giant egg costume, she decided after a moment of thoughtfully tugging at her fluffy bunny ears. Yes,thatwas a distinct possibility.





	Eggsellency

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally reached that point where I solemnly acknowledge that seasonal works are sort of becoming my 'Thing', and that I should just accept and go with it.  
> Ah well. Easter drawing that grew a bit of a drabble, hooray!

"Easter, Romana!" The Doctor exclaimed, with all his usual dramatic air. _"Easter!_ Originally a pagan holiday, except the Christians appropriated it - they tend to do that, Christians - and turned it into a celebration of someone being nailed to a cross and slowly, painfully, dying for their sins!"

"I really don't understand what you see in earth..." Romana sighed. "It's all so gruesome and grisly. Not as sensible as things were on Gallifrey, certainly."

"Come come, Romana, humans are a darling people!" The Doctor argued cheerfully. "They just feel the need to display a man being tortured to death in certain ethnicities. Don't we all?"

Romana shot him the kind of look that implied exasperation slowly leaving the borders of fondness, the like of which he regularly ignored.

 

"Besides, they didn't really manage to get all the paganism out." The Doctor added, after realising this wasn't doing much to sway her. "There's this bunny deity, you see, and it brings eggs and sweets to children. And, unlike Santa Claus, that petty menace, it does so without getting tied up in knots over nice- and naughtiness. Even colours the eggs, too!"

"Well, that is admittedly droll." Romana allowed, but still kept one of her brows dubiously arched.

"Isn't it?" The Doctor beamed. "You have to find them, though, and in all the years I've been having Easter egg hunts in the TARDIS, I've yet to succeed in getting my hands on a single one..."

Romana remembered the three very boring months immediately following the Doctor wheedling a game of TARDIS hide-and-seek out of her, and silently agreed that finding things in there was quite the challenge.

 

"Lovely customs, Romana." The Doctor sighed adoringly, as he sometimes did when talking of some whimsical, pointless idea of humanity's. "Quite worth trying out once in a while, wouldn't you say?" And he gave her one of his wide-eyed probably-meant-to-be-pleading-but-actually-just-plain-creepy looks.

Romana knew the dangers of giving the Doctor an inch quite well, so instead of hesitantly agreeing she bit her lip and frowned.

"And the dressing up is part of it?"

"AB-SO-LUTELY!" The Doctor boomed, at a volume which, despite the fact that they were standing out in the open, made Romana wince and want to remind him to use his inside voice.

"Are you _certain_ about that?" She asked, in her gentlest I'm-not-saying-you're-lying-maybe-just-misinformed voice. "You also made us dress as internal organs for the sacrificial rite on Belax 9, and _that_ didn't go over well with the locals..."

"Oh, _honestly,_ Romana!" The Doctor bristled. "Sometimes I think you have no trust in my judgement whatsoever!"

There was genuine hurt in his voice - or at least as genuine as his drama queen tendencies allowed - but Romana couldn't quite take him seriously, for some reason that evaded her at the moment.

 

The giant egg costume, she decided after a moment of thoughtfully tugging at her fluffy bunny ears. Yes, that was a distinct possibility.

 

"Doesn't it get rather warm underneath that?" She interrupted the Doctor's ramblings on disrespectful companions. (She'd been wondering, but calculations regarding heat fluctuations had proven inconclusive.)

" 'The Egg' is traditionally worn commando." The Doctor explained haughtily, and, well, that was rather more information than Romana ever could've wanted, thank you very much.

She contemplated asking the Doctor where exactly he'd heard of these traditions, but she'd already affronted him enough for one day, and the Doctor's pouting spells were legendary.

Instead, she estimated the dimensions, density, and weight of the giant stone statue in front of her.

"And when will the celebrations start, then?" She asked after spending 5.137 minutes and half a nanosecond like that. "Only, it  _is_ a bit quiet here..."

"Soon, soon, I imagine. Trust me, this is _the_ place to be." The Doctor shuffled-turned to look out at the ocean, not without some difficulty.

"Why else would they call it Easter Island?"

 

Romana sighed frustratedly, exchanging a look with the strangely sympathetic-looking stone head beside her. She suddenly remembered one of the earliest realisations she'd had regarding the Doctor, namely 'he has no idea what he's talking about most of the time, but will happily string people along on his insanities nonetheless'.

"Next time, we're celebrating the Harmony festival instead." She informed the Doctor resolutely, and then sat herself down in the grass to peel an egg or two.

 

And if she enjoyed the suggestion of forcefully cracking the Doctor against a stone statue while she was breaking the eggs' shells, well, that was a purely hypothetical indulgence and had no bearing on reality whatsoever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could explain my thought process behind that drawing... turns out I really, _really_ can't.
> 
> Except maybe that we saw in Four's first episode that he rather likes putting on costumes, and Romana doesn't know enough about humans to call him out when he's fibbing just to get a chance to try out this fantastic egg outfit...?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, happy Easter/equivalent holiday/day you're _still_ proud to be an atheist!


End file.
